


Self-Loathing Narcissist

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First person from Reapmon's perspective





	Self-Loathing Narcissist

   It has been raining for days. The sound has covered me- No, not just me. It has covered us, me and her, Laylamon. We're asleep now, dreaming. The rest of the world has gone and died. She's crying. I don't know if this is a dream. I don't understand what I- She isn't happy at all. I don't really understand. If I did understand. If I could try harder. I keep doing things wrong. I don't try hard enough. People tell each other what they see is wrong with them. She tells me sometimes. That I'm lazy. That I'm stupid. That I'm a fucking sicko. I understand. I don't wake up in the morning, and I don't go to sleep at night. I don't keep our room clean. I don't keep her safe. I leave everything up to her. She tries so hard. She doesn't even realize how awful I really am. I'm really disgusting. I don't even care about her. When she is crying I want to run away. I don't know what's wrong. She's so upset. When we fuck... When we are close together, she feels so sad. Frustrated and angry. And I'm not even there for her then. I close my eyes. I pretend that we're both different people and that she is killing me and I fall asleep.

   And despite all of this I'm still thinking only of myself.

   I just wish this was over.

   But I'm still here, a ghost now, jealous and cruel, cutting over the same scars again and again, even though all my blood is gone.


End file.
